And Brooke met Jess
by Mel7
Summary: Brooke Davis meet Jess Mariano. Will sparks fly? Crossover Gilmore girls
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : There she goes

Hi everyone, i just want to say that I don't own anything. I only use the characters from the tv shows One tree hill and Gilmore girls for fun.

I'm sorry if that's not perfect but I'm French and it's been a long time since I've had any English lessons, and I don't have a betareader.

I hope I didn't do a too bad job translate this story in English. Let me know what you think.

Summary: Just a story between Brooke and Jess. They never have been really lucky when it came to love. Will they give love a new chance?

Chapter 1: There she goes

New York

Walking in New York's street, Brooke Davis was searching for the perfect gift. Even if shopping was one of her favourites occupations, but when it comes to finding a gift for her godson Jamie Scott that could turn in a nightmare. What can you possibly offer to a 4 years old little boy, who has everything he could ever want. That's help to have a daddy who is a basketball superstar and a mom who is an English teacher, and former singer. She saw a bookshop, why not take a look…

The shop was really nice. After going in, all you wanted to do was take a seat in one of the cough with a good book. "Tutor mom would love it", she says for herself.

"No Lorelei, I don't think a pony is the most appropriate present… Where do you want me to put it…? We're going to be short of space in the apartment don't you think?" Brooke saw the sales man; apparently he too had some problems with Christmas presents

"No I told you nothing living…" That sentence made her chuckle.

"Because she inherits her grandmother skills in that area…"

Judging it'd be better not to interrupt this conversation asking for help, she decided to take a look at the kid's section. Maybe something'll catch her eye.

Discouraged, Brooke let out a sigh. Who would have tough there will be so much choice? Particularly for someone who never read a lot before a boy dare her. Then she kind of enjoyed it. But that she will never tell anyone.

"Can I help you?" Ask a little voice.

Brooke looked down; the owner of the voice was the cutest little girl she'd ever seen. Brown locks and blue eyes make the girl looks like an angel. In opposition to her outfit. She was wearing a jean, basket and most of all a Clash shirt. They do it in kid's size, Brooke ask herself amazed by the fashion taste of the kid. That's not everyday you meet a little girl with a shirt about a punk-rock band from the 70's-80's.

"Do you work here" Asked Brooke amused.

"No, but daddy does"

"In fact, maybe you can help me. I'm searching a gift for my godson, Jamie. He's 4 years old. But I have to confess, with all this choice I don't know where to start."

"I'm 4 too. If you want this one is one of my favourite." She gave Brooke a copy of Charlie and the chocolate factory from Roald Dahl. "Daddy reads a chapter to me every night. That talks about candy and chocolate. And with granny we watch the movie. There are 2 different." She said with an expert tone.

"Indeed, that seems to be a right choice. I can offer him the movie as well…"

"And Roald Dahl is an author always appreciated."

"Are you sure you're 4?" Asked Brooke surprised.

"Yes. Why?"

"Because you're talking like an adult?"

"It's because I'm repeating what daddy says."

Brooke Laughed. This little girl was definitely unique.

"And you really helped me! I should make you my book shop assistant!"

"I like your dress" She said suddenly.

"Thank you I made it."

"Really"

"Yes that's my job"

"You look like a princess, are you a princess? Do you make your dress with curtains?"

"Excuse me?"

"In the movie that my godmother gave me, there is a princess and she makes her dress with the curtains. At first the man is angry but after they fell in love." Rose was amazed; she might have met a real princess. She'll have to tell granny.

"Every girl is a princess. With or without a crown. And no, I don't make my dress with curtains, I would be too afraid of being punished!" Said Brooke, trying to look serious.

From the cash register, the librarian was watching the scene, amused. Rose had the gift to ask the funniest questions. That she inherit it from her grand-mother Lorelei.

"You mean, I'm a princess too?" She asked surprise.

"Of course that you are a princess. Nobody ever read to you the little princess?" If Brooke ever read a book being young, it'll be that one.

"I don't think so"

"You know what? As you really helped me today, I'm gonna offer you the book to thank you. Your mother could read it to you before bed time."

"She's gone" said the little girl

"Oh" Brooke didn't know what to say.

"But daddy will do it!" Said the little girl, breaking the awkward moment.

"That a super daddy you have!"

"He's the best in the world!"

"In case you wants to talk princess to princess, I'll let you my number" aid Brooke writing her cell phone number in the book. "By the way, my name is Brooke, and you princess?"

"Rose"

"That's a pretty name, for a pretty princess. It was nice to meet you Rose but I gotta go back to work. I'm already late. Are you coming with me to the cash register?"

"OK!"

"Did you find what you needed?" Asked Jess intrigued by the woman. Rose was pretty shy with strangers he'd never see her like this. She spent nearly an hour speaking with this customer.

"In fact I did. Your employs are, a little young but really efficient."

"I know, that's a part of the plan, they are so cute that you can say no to them"

"Indeed that really clever. And it works!" She said giving him the 2 books she'd choose.

"Oh, you have it!" said Brooke when she saw a book nearby. "I read it a long time ago but I'd lost my copy before I could even lend it to a friend. I couldn't find it in any other bookshop. I'm gonna take 2 of this one. I'm sure, Haley will love it!"

Jess frowned when she handed him 2 copies of "The Subsect", his first novel.

"Are you sure, because it's not that good…"

"I'll let you know that I really like this author. I red his other books but it's the first I ever red of him so this is kind of sentimental. And let me give you an advice. You should let Rose do the sales. She's a lot more successful. Criticize the customer's tastes will not help you sale anything…"

Jess was flattered and uncomfortable at the same time. She obviously didn't know he was the one who wrote this book. To ear his work being praised like this by someone he didn't know, and moreover by this stunning woman, wasn't letting him indifferent.

"You're right, my daughter as a gift in this area." He preferred changing the subject.

"Are you sure she's your daughter?" Asked Brooke, seeming surprised.

"Of course. Why?" Asked jess, laughing.

"For nothing, she just seems so cute and intelligent…" she said amused.

"What do you want me to say…? I've got good genes."

"I can see that" answered Brooke, flirting.

"And here it's for you princess" She said to Rose, handing her the book.

"Thanks Brooke" said Rose, throwing her arms around Brooke.

"No, thank you!" She kissed the little girl on the forehead. "And don't forget, I'm always here for a princess talk" whispered Brooke.

As for Jess he was observing the scene before him. He couldn't believe it. He never saw Rose acting like this with someone she barely knew. This Brooke was definitely someone apart.

"That wasn't necessary to by her something." Began Jess

"What about her commission?" Brooke said. "I really have to go. Bye princess! Super dad!" And then she was gone.

Exiting the bookshop, Brooke had a smile on her face. That shop was really interesting… And this little girl out of the ordinary and her sexy father didn't have anything to do with that. Yea, that's right… Who was she trying to fool?

Okay, let me know what you think. If someone is interested in being my beta just say it, it'll really help me. And if you think that's crap you can say it to but don't be to harsh, I just do this for fun!


	2. Chapter 2 Feels like today

Chapter 2 Feels like today

Dislaimers: I don't own anything related to One tree hill or Gilmore girls

I want to thank:

**tjgirl222**: Thanks, if you want to be my beta, the offer is still on. I hope you'll like this new chapter.

**XoX C-Line**

**TVCrazed**: I hope you'll like this new part. I'm glad that i'm not the only one who taught of them together.

**CheeryJana**: Don't worry i plan on continue this story. For now i just have some trouble updating because my exams are beginning in 3 weeks and i have a lot of work to do.

**Danicadea**

**Jesse Davis**: I'm glad you taught that was fun. For your questions everything will be answered in the next part. Rose godmother's is not Lorelei, but she's definitely a part of Rose's life, there are some indications here, but once again, you'll know exactly where everybody stand in the next update.

Sorry for the delay, i'm just really busy at the moment. Hope you'll like the new part.

**Chapter 2 Feels like today**

« What do you think of this one? » Asked April coming out with a new dress.

"That's pretty" Answered Jess.

"I knew it, you're not paying attention! I look awful and you think it's pretty!" April tried to look angry but she knew that Jess wasn't into shopping; it was really nice of him to bring her here in the first place.

Jess asked himself how he could have land into this trap. At first it seems like a good idea to buy a dress for his cousin's (who he sees as a sister) birthday. But now, he remembered why he hated shopping. April who seems so calm and thoughtful, this science's genius can become a real fury when it came to clothes. That, he'd never had guess. He'll have to thanks Rose for her idea.

"Here, try this one, it looks nice" Said Rose trying to avoid a fight. Seriously grown ups can be so annoying sometimes!

"What do you want me to say; a dress is a dress, nothing more!"

"WHAT?" Said April and Rose at the same time, as some other girls who had ear him and where sending daggers at him.

"Help" taught Jess

"Welcome to clothe over bro's, can I help you?" Ask a voice behind him. Whoever this woman was he could have kiss her. He was so thankful for the interruption.

"Brooke" cried Rose, running in the woman's arms.

"Hi princess, how are you?"

"I'm fine; we're looking for a dress for aunt April. It's her birthday. But she's kind of mad at daddy because he doesn't know anything about clothes."

"I figured. Daring to say a dress is just a dress in one of my shop, it's like sign our own death sentence."

"That's not what I meant to say…" Start Jess embarrassed.

"Don't worry super dad, this statement just show the lake of knowledge of the men when it come to fashion."

"Guilty!" Laughed Jess.

April was watching the scene intrigued. The three of them where forming the perfect picture. Rose had her arms around Brooke's waist like she was scared she'd disappear if she let her go. At the same time Brooke was mechanically caressing Rose's hair laughing with Jess. We could really think that they were a family.

"It's weird that he never talked to me about Brooke" Taught April.

Since the day she met Jess she never had seen him like this with a girl. Except, maybe, the opening night of Truncheon Books in Philadelphia. They had barely exchanged two words but she saw is look change when she arrived. It was as if, for Jess, the world stopped. And April was happy for him, she really looked like a good girl. She would never have guess what happened next.

"What kind of dress are you looking for?" Asked Brooke, ending her taught.

"I don't really know, I'm kind of classic. I want a something dress up who makes think "wow". A dress I can wear for the rehearsal dinner of my father's wedding but that I can also wear on a date. I don't know if you understand what I mean…"

"Don't worry; I know exactly what you need. It supposes to be in shop next week, but as it's your birthday I can make an exception."

"Are you sure? Does your boss will not get mad at you?"

"Don't worry, as I'm the boss, I can't get mad at myself…" She said making everyone laughed.

"I'm a size…" Start April being interrupted

"Please, don't underestimate me, I designing clothes. I can assure you that the dress will fit you." She said winking at her.

"Can I come with you?" Asked Rose with her best puppy eyes look.

"Of course princess!" Answered Brooke, incapable to resist.

"Great! Come on!" said Rose leading the way.

Once the two gone, April started her interrogatory. If he could play inquisition with the rare boyfriends she introduced to him, why couldn't she do the same.

"So… You and Brooke…"

"What, me and Brooke…" asked Jess annoyed.

"You seem pretty close."

"And…?"

"Nothing… I just think that's weird you never talk to me about her"

"What do you want me to talk to you about her? There is nothing to say. She's just a customer who came to the shop to buy some books last week. That's all."

"Just a customer, right? You seem to know each other pretty well… Rose didn't leave her side since she walked in; she's never like that with strangers. Remember, last time I was in Stars Hollow and she met my mother she didn't say anything for the all day. She even hidden behind you every time she tried to approach her or talk to her."

"I remember but face it, your mother can be scary." That last comment earned him to be it on the arm by a pissed of April.

"Hey, that hurt!"

"You'll learn better than criticize my mother!"

"You know I'm just kidding. Anna is really great."

"Don't think you'll get out that easily. If you think you can have me dropping the subject you're wasting your time. But, trust me I think you could have found worst. She seems clever, she as the sense of humour, and we have to say it; she's totally hot. Moreover Rose adores her and I think that goes both ways. What I'm trying to say is: go for it!"

"Daddy, look what Brooke gave me!"

"Save by the bell" He said relieve to April. "What is that dress?" He asked surprised to see Rose in a pretty white dress.

"It's a present from Brooke, she made it for me! See, it's like a princess's dress!"

"Here April, try this! I'm sure you're gonna love it. If not I've got other choices."

"Thanks, I'm gonna try it now"

"You didn't have to make her a dress, I can't accept, I have to pay!" Said Jess embarrassed.

"That's out of question! I just wanted to make her happy. Besides, that change me form my adult line or the clothes I design for my godson."

"I don't know what to say. It's really nice of you; I'm not the best when it comes to girly stuff."

"I've noticed. But don't worry I did that for her. Every time on the phone she tells me how much she loves my dresses."

"On the phone…?"

"Yes almost every day. Didn't you know? I taught you knew; if that bother you I can stop…"

"No no, that's not a matter. I'm just surprised that's all. Rose never really talks easily with strangers. And she met you once and now she's totally crazy about you…"

She didn't know what to say. Fortunately they were interrupted.

"Brooke you're awesome! That's exactly what I wanted!" April was in heaven.

"I told you so! I'm glad you like it. Now you can say that you were the first to buy this model."

"It's beautiful Brooke, thank you!" She said hugging her.

"You're welcome."

"We were gonna grab something to eat, pizza maybe, wanna come?" Asked April.

"Ho yes please, come with us!" Pleaded Rose.

"Why not, I love pizza! But no mushrooms!"

"Granny is always saying that vegetables are bad for the health. It's like fruit. Except that you can it fruit if they're served with chocolate or ice cream, or both… In that case, you can eat them." Said Rose seriously making everyone laugh.

_At the restaurant_

« I can't believe that since the time I lived here, I never came to this restaurant. It must be the best pizza I've ever eat."

"I'm glad you appreciate" answered Jess.

"And you don't have even taste the ice cream! It's the best." Said Rose

"You can eat more after all that?" Asked Brooke surprised.

"Granny always says that you don't need to be hungry for ice cream. And that I'm like her, I can eat anything I want without taking weight."

"It's an unusual grandmother you have there."

"Lorelei is really someone out of the ordinary." Said Jess.

"Daddy, can I go to the bathroom?"

"Sure, you want me to go with you?"

"No, you're a boy you can't go in the girl's bathroom."

"I'm going" Said April, seeing an opportunity to let Jess and Brooke alone. According to the regards they sent to each other all the time. They were waiting only for that. "Like that we'll share some more secrets…"

"Cool!" State the little girl jumping towards the bathroom.

"It's really a fantastic daughter you have there."

"Indeed, everyday when I wake up I think about how lucky I am to have her. I've never been the kind of guy to have a normal life; I was a really angry teenager who was mad at everyone. I was starting a new life when she arrived. She gave my life a new sense."

"What happened to her mother?"

"She's gone" Answered Jess harshly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be indiscrete."

"No, it's not that. I just don't like to talk about it."

"I understand, It's just that when I talk to Rose I sense that this is a sore subject for her but I don't know anything about her mom. Did se die? Did she leave?"

"I wish I could help her. I know what it I to grow up without a mum, the only time my mother got interested in me was when I start my own company and she became my CEO. The only mom I've ever had was one of my friend's mom who kept me with her when my parents moved to California so I could finish my years of high school with my friends. What I'm trying to say is I like Rose. You're doing an amazing job raising her, and I know that's not easy for you. And if I can help her being her friend, I want to be here, if you don't mind."

"You're an amazing woman Brooke Davis". Jess couldn't believe that she was real. "You know Rose for like two weeks. But here you are; wanting anything but her happiness. Ready to do anything you could for her, even if you barely know her."

"I know, you must think I'm crazy. It's just that she reminds me so much of me! That's scary! And, I don't know, maybe I think that if I can help her, like Karen helped me, then maybe I'm not just a joke. She speaks a lot about her grandmothers, her aunts and her godmother. But she also told me that they aren't living in New York, and even if you are the best father in the world, her words not mine by the way, she miss having a girl to talk to." Explained Brooke. "And last time, when I asked about her mother, she just said she didn't want to talk about her."

"With her mother our history had never been easy. We were high school sweetheart but between the fights and the break-ups we never knew how to be a normal couple. In fact we were working better when we weren't together. But she's the first girl I've ever loved. I remember, when she told me she was pregnant I've go a hard time to believe it."

And without knowing why. Jess started to tell her everything.

Thank you for reading, hope you didn't get to bored.

Please live a review! And don't forget, I'm French, English isn't my first language so, excuse me if they are mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimers **: OTH and gilmore girls are still not mine.

I'm still French and I don't think my English has improved since the last part. Sorry, I do my best!

Thanks everyone for the reviews.

I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I have a lot of work.

I hope you are still there, and that you'll enjoy the new part.

**Jesse Davis **: I think that answer your question

**TV Crazed **: Thanks for the advice i tried to do better for this part but i'm not sure of the result… Hope you'll understand, and you'll like it!

**Lala**: I hope you'll enjoy this part too.

**Christine** : Thanks a lot ! I really like Jess and Brooke too. There are just brilliant characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3

"I remember when she told me she was pregnant… I had a hard time to believe it… It was 5 years ago…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback

_**Philadelphia, 3 a.m**_

_Jess covered his head with a pillow hoping that buzzing sound will go away__ and that he'll be able to go back to sleep. Unfortunately for him his wishes were not heard and the phone continued to ring. _

_With a growl he picked up the phone_

"_Who ever you are, I hope you have a good excuse to call at this time if you don't have a death wish." Greet him._

"_Jess" said the voice he knew so well._

"_Rory... Are you alright? Is there a problem?"_

_Jess was shocked; it had been nearly 2 months since the last time he had eared from her._

_XXXXXXXX_

_Flashback_ _(2 months before the phone call) _

_The big day was finally there. The opening day of Truncheon Books, the book shop he had created with 2 of his friends._

_Everything was like a dream. Luke was there and he even brought April, his daughter, with him. That, Jess had a really hard time to believe it, Luke with a 13 years old daughter… And, she came too. The only person, besides Luke, who ever gave him a chance. The only woman he ever loved: Rory Gilmore._

_It had been the most wonderful night of his life. Not only did she had break up with that dick of a boyfriend she had at Yale; She seemed ready to give him another chance._

_However, the next morning he woke up alone, with for only proof that it wasn't a dream, the untied bed sheets and her sent in the room. _

_End of the flashback_

_XXXXXXX_

_The phone call_

"_You finally found my number?" Asked a bitter Jess._

"_We need to talk" Said Rory with a tiny voice._

"_Listen Rory, it's been 2 month since you disappeared without a word. You never answered my messages and now, suddenly at 3 a.m. you decided you want to speak. What could you have to say that is so important that it can't wait tomorrow?"_

"_I'm pregnant" Rory interrupted Jess. _

"…"

"_You're the father"_

"…"

"_Jess, you're still here?"_

"_Errrr, sorry, can you repeat, for a moment I taught you said you that you are pregnant with my child"._

"…_."_

'_Oh" Was all that he could think to say when he understood that she really said that. "How did it happen?" _

"_You really need a picture?" She said a little amused. "I'm scared Jess" she whispered._

"_Rory you're not alone, I'm here for you and the baby. Whatever you choose I'll stand next to you. Where are you? Stars Hollow? Yale? I can come if you want… Just tell me, do I need to fear a murder attempt from Lorelei or do I have a little rest?" He said in a hurry._

"_Jess Breath! Mom doesn't know. I don't have the strength to tell her already. There's only Lane and Paris who know the truth. But I make them swear to not tell anyone. Please, don't tell anyone, not even Luke or your mother!"_

"_If you want, but Rory, are you sure? You should at least tell your mom. I know how close the two of you are. She could help you…"_

"_I don't want to tell her for know, that's final" She said firmly._

"_I'll come…" Start Jess_

"_No!" said Rory suddenly. "I mean, I'll come. I only have 2 weeks left in class before the vacations. I was thinking about coming to Philadelphia, if that's okay with you… I need some fresh air…"_

"_Of course you can. But are you sure that will be alright for you to travel?"_

"_Jess, I'm pregnant, not in sugar!"_

"_I know, it's just that I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby"_

"_Wow" said Rory._

"_What?"_

"_Nothing, it's just… When you talk about the baby and me, it makes it real. Do you want me to keep it?" She asked._

"_Why? You don't want to?"_

"_Of course I want to keep it. It's just… Everything is going so fast. I never planned to have a baby before I graduate from Yale. But I can't stop thinking that if my mom succeeded her life while having a baby at 16. I can do it at 21."_

"_I want you to know, if you keep the baby, you'll not be alone. I'll be there. And I can swear to you that I'll be nothing like Jimmy or your father. I'll play a real part in our child's life." He stated firmly._

"_I trust you Jess. I'll arrive in two weeks."_

"_Okay… And Rory…" He had before she hangs up. _

"_Yes?"_

"_Call me if you need anything. That night, two month ago… It really meant something for me." Said Jess leaving is bad ass attitude for a moment._

"_For me to… Thanks for being there. See you in two weeks."_

"_See you in two weeks. Good night"_

"_Good night" _

_After he had hang up Jess didn't know what to think, or what to do. _

_I'm gonna have a baby… With Rory…_

_I'm gonna be a father… A defenseless child will depend on me…_

_Rory is pregnant… Lorelei is going to kill me… Or castrate me… Luke will finish the job if Lorelei let any pieces… I'm gonna be responsible for a child._

"_I'm screwed…" Said Jess aloud before falling on his bed for a restless night._

_Fin du flashback_

_ XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**At the**** restaurant**

"You may think that's weird but I was really happy to think that I was going to be a father. I knew that my all life was about to change…" Jess hesitated. He didn't know why he was telling all this to Brooke, a woman he barely knew… But when their eyes locked, all the doubts he had disappeared. There as no pity in her eyes, just a friend, here to listen. So he continued with the story.

"But I knew how it was to grow up without a father. And it was out of question that my child suffered this. And the mother was not anyone; it was Rory my first true love…"

"Everything seems idyllic when you tell the story. You loved each other, both of you wanted the child…" Brooke didn't know what to think anymore.

"That's what I taught."

"What happened?" Brooke asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you liked it.

Please let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers : I don't own anything. I only use the characters from the tv shows One tree hill and Gilmore girls for fun.

I'm still french and i think my english is getting worst, but i can't let this story witout the end. So be nice.

_**Previously**_

_"You may think that's weird but I was really happy to think that I was going to be a father. I knew that my all life was about to change…" Jess hesitated. He didn't know why he was telling all this to Brooke, a woman he barely knew… But when their eyes locked, all the doubts he had disappeared. There as no pity in her eyes, just a friend, here to listen. So he continued with the story._

_"But I knew how it was to grow up without a father. And it was out of question that my child suffered this. And the mother was not anyone; it was Rory my first true love…"_

_"Everything seems idyllic when you tell the story. You loved each other, both of you wanted the child…" Brooke didn't know what to think anymore._

_"That's what I tought."_

_"What happened?" Brooke asked._

**Chapitre 4**

« It's long story, and not really unique, i have to say » answered Jess, he didn't know if he should continu this story.

« That's ok, i have time. »

At this moment, to Jess's relief, deserts were served. And Rose and April came back, it's really crazy the time they need to go to the bathroom… Knowing them, he wasn't surprised that they play matchmakers, and this time he actually liked the girl. But it was absolutly out of question that he admited it.

« Saved by the bell » Said Brooke amused.

« It seems yea… But i'm under the impression that i will not take of that easily… »

« You're starting to know me, at least i will not have to harrass you to have the end of the story »

« Dam it, i should be careful! Who could whish not to be harras bye Brooke Davis. » Definetly this woman remade out of him a part he believed extinct. He did go out with other woman before, being a father did not made him a monk. But never anoyone of them met Rose.

« Be carfeful about wish you make, it might come true. » She replied with a smile.

« Don't make promesses, you can't keep… » He said in her ear.

Brooke shivered. Never a man had this effect on her. She didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing.

At the end of the meal Rose and Arpil decided to go to the movies. Brooke and Jess took advantage of the time to go walking in Central Park. Scarcely had they set foot in the park, that Brooke claimed the rest of the story, with this famous look who could make the Puss in Boots jalous and nobody could resist. And certainly not Jess.

_**Flashback**_

10 months after the phone call.

It's now a year since the opening of Truncheon Books. A year that my life has completly change. Regrets? Maybe, but what is sure is that i will never change my life for anything.

The only thing i'll do diferently would be talking about my daughter to my family. But, Rory still refuse to do it, so i don't say anything.

I share my life between my daugther, Rose Lorelei Mariano, she is everything to me. In 3 months she completly changed my life. From young rebel, terror of Stars Hollow i became a father. And Rory, the woman of my life, the mother of my kid. What could i wish for more ?

I openend the door of my apartement, arms loaded. Supermarkets are not made for me. Lots of people jostling, kids screaming, sailsman trying to make you buy anything… In short, I was glad to be home.

« Rory? Sory, i'm late, but there was a lot of people. In adition it was the cashier's first day she had to ask for help every 5 minutes… Rory ? »

No answer, a bad feeling came over me.

On entering the room i noticed an enveloppe with my name on the bed. My throat tightened. I was hoping that this really was not what i thought.

_Jess,_

_You will certai__nly think that i'm a coward, and i can't blame you. But i can't keep living like this. These last months you have been wonderful to me. __You loved me, made me feel safe. _

_You said nothing to our family about the baby because i didn't wan__t you to even if you didn't agree with me. And for that i'll always be thankful. _

_However__, this life is not for me. I love you and i love our daughter, but i can't be a mother. And i can't be your wife either (i heard you talking with Matt about proposing to me)._

_With time i hope that you will forgive me__, and you will understand that i did what was the best for all of us. You are taking care of Rose better than i ever could. There's so much things i want to do before starting a family… Everything happened so fast. _

_Don't think for a moment i regret having a child with you__. I could never have dream for a better father for my kid, or even an other baby than Rose. _

_Take care of yourself and our daugther__, this little wonder._

_I love you both,_

_Rory._

_P.S : Lane __took Rose to the park, they should be here around 6pm._

At this moment, the world collapsed around me. She was gone, with no coming back. She was leaving me, adandoning our daugther, destroying everything with had build together since the day she told me she was pergnant.

I didn't know Lane was here, until she gently shook my shoulder.

« Jess, what's wrong ? Is there a problem ? » She asked looking woried and putting Rose into my arms.

I didn't say anything, i gave her the letter. Rose was so peaceful, she was looking at me with her big blue eyes. How could Rory abandon her ?

« Oh » said Lane en sitting on the bed beside me. It was the only thing she could say after reading the letter. It was exactly the only thing i could have say.

_**Two weeks later**_

It was now two weeks since she left . Two weeks that the only thing that pervented me from collapsing is knowing that Rose needed me.

I started working at the shop again, keeping an eye on Rose. She was so innocent, she didn't realise that her mother had just abandon her. How could she?

« Jess ! Ho, ho, Jess i'm talking to you… »

« Ho, excuse me Lane, i was thinking. »

« Listen Jess, i know that you don't like talking about this … » She started.

« So why do you insist ? » I interrupted her with an irritated voice.

« Because if i don't, nobody else will do it. I know that Rory did not want to tell it to your famillys but Jess, you and Rose need them. She is gone to live her life somwhere else, leaving everything down, including her own daughter! So i think that you can do without her opinion.» she said, unable to get the idea that the woman who just abandon her familly was the same girl she grew up with, her best friend, her sister.

«Yes, but how do you want me to do? You want me to go to Luke's saying « Hey everybody, it's been a while! By the way, this is Rose my daugther, Rory's too, but she decided that the mother's job wasn't for her and now she left without notice. So, what's new? » I totally see the picture… »

« Jess, stop being silly. I know it's not easy, but i will be there. I have your back. And i can assure you, as i am a mother myself, that even if you think you don't need them you'll be happy to have them by your side. Even if you're in Philadelphie and they are in Stars Hollow.»

« Okay, okay, i'm gonna make plans to go see them in a few days… Before i chiken out… »

« You don't need to, i arranged everything. Your bags are ready, we just have to put them in the car. Then, Stars Hollow here we come! For a week. »

« How did you now i was gonna say yes ? »

« I did not, but it's better this way. Plan B was putting a sleeping pill in your coffee and taking you there by force. You are sparing me to drag your body to the car. »

« Glad i can help ! » Replied Jess. Note for myself : never argue with a Kim.

« You'll see, it'll not be that bad. » She said trying to reassure him.

« I'm sure. A week in hell, it can only be good. »

Stars Hollow

_In front of__ Luke's diner_

« We should go inside… » Said Lane

« Just wait a few more minutes… »

« Jess, we've been in the car in front of Luke's for 15 minutes now. Everybody must know that you're here. Taylor might be calling everyone for a town meeting to discuss the fact that the town's hooligan is here. » She said amused.

« One more reason to be ready to confront them.»

« Jess Mariano ! I give you 30 secondes to get your ass out of this car and go in the diner, if you don't i will drag you there myself! And remember i grew up with Mama Kim, i do not make empty threats! »

« Okay, okay ! I'm going! So don't forget you come with Rose in about twenty minutes… »

« Yes chief! Do you want us to synchronise our watches? » She asked mocking.

« Very funny ! You'll laugh less when Luke et Lorelei killed me. Rose will be orphan and you will find yourself with another child on the arms! »

« Oh, gosh you've seen through me. How did you do to find out my machiavellian plan to keep Rose to myself? »

« Very funny! » i said exasperated.

« Go, before i throw you out the car ! »

When i walked inside the diner everyone starded at me. Except Kirk, who, when he saw me ran out of the diner, probably to spread the news.

« Well, well. If this is not Stars Hollow's terror himself… » Lorelei greeted me.

« Hey ! I'm offended! I'm here for 30 secondes, and so far, only one person ran away ! »

« Indeed, there is progress … »

« Jess, what are you doing here ? » Interrupted the voice of my uncle.

« Hello to you to uncle Luke. I'm happy to see you to. »

« Don't start beein a smart ass! » He said taking me into an akward hug to say hello. « Of course i am happy to see you ! But i am surprise to see you here, in Stars Hollow. »

« Why? A nephew has no right to visit his favorite uncle? »

Luke and Lorelei stared at me unbeliving.

« Okay, Lane forced me. I would like to talk to you about somethig, both of you… In private. Please ? » I asked.

« Wow, did you kill someone and need our help to get rid of the body? Because if that's the case, i want a really cool code name, like…. »

« Lorelei » cuted an angry Luke.

« Can we go upstairs ?» i asked thanking my uncle to have stop Lorelei's rambling. Knowing her she could have go on for hours.

« Yes, sure. Go ahead, I tell Cesar i'm taking a break. »

« So Jess, what do you want to talk about ? » Asked Lorelei, breaking by the same time the heavy silence that had setteled in the room.

« You should seat down »

« Oh, no ! You really killed someone » Started Lorelei.

« Lorelei, seat down and let Jess talk. »

« Thanks Luke. I don't really know where to start… I want you to know that i'm really sorry to not have told you sooner, but Rory didn't want me to. »

« What Rory has to do with it? »

« Lorelei ! » Said Luke to make her stop.

« Here the thing, that's not easy for me to tell you that, so no more interuption, please. Once, i'm finished you can say everything you want. You also have to know, that i'm not waiting anything from you. I just want you to know. »

« Jess, stop beating around the bush » Luke looked at me with a worried look. And i was going to disapoint him again…

« So, … »

And i told them everything, from the night of the opening (sparing them details), to this morning when Lane conviced me to come to Stars Hollow. I showed them the letter. Once i started, i couldn't stop.

At first they had a hard time beliving everything, but the letter and the strange attitude Rory had with them this last months conviced them.

« I can believe that Rory could do that. I thougt i raised her better. I can't believe that she acts like her father. Abandon her daughter! My grand daughter! Oh, my gosh! I'm a grandmother!» Said Lorelei crying. « Where is my grand daughter ? »

« Here » Said Lane who just enterded the appartement with Rose. She waited behind the door as i told them everything that happened.

« Can i? » Asked me Lorelei, eyes filled with tears.

« Of course. Lorelei, let me introduce you to your grand daughter, Rose Lorelei Mariano. Rose, this is your grandma Lorelei. »

« She's beautiful » Said Lorelei hugging Rose, crying even more.

« Jess, why didn't you came to us before ? » Asked Luke.

« I wanted to, but i don't know why, Rory always refused… »

« You'll have anounced me you got Rory pregnant, i might have killed you. But with everything i just learned, i just have one thing to say… »

Here it goes, he is going to tell me how disapoint in me he is, how i was irresponsible, that Rory was right to leave me…

« I'm proud of you Jess, you became an amazing man, you are a wonderful father. Rose is lucky to have you. »

I looked Luke staight in the eyes, i do not know if he suspected how much is words touched me.

He huged me, and i knew everything would be fine.


End file.
